


Reforming the Bad Boys - Delinquents X Reader

by Kapdixo



Series: Reforming the Bad Boys 'verse [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anorexia, Bullying, Eating Disorders, F/M, Homophobia, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 13,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: What the hell did the counselor get you into?





	1. The Assignment

"I came as quick as I could!" You walked inside the counselor's office.

"Please, sit." Miss Kunahito pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

"Alright." You obeyed, scrutinizing her face for any trace of anger or annoyance. Nothing, just fatigue. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all." Her tired eyes closed. "I just wanted to ask something of you. You know you're one of the greatest students here, right?"

"Heh, thanks." You blushed at the compliment.

"You brighten everyone's day with your positivity. Miss (L/N), I have a...problem, of sorts." Miss Kunahito opened her eyes.

"You want me to help?" you asked.

"Precisely. Would you hear me out?"

"Of course!"

"Okay." She exhaled through her nose. "Are you aware of the students known as 'delinquents', perhaps?"

"I am. I've never spoken to them, I think." You pursed your lips. "Yeah, I haven't."

"That might be about to change." Miss Kunahito laced her fingers together.

"What?" You sat up straight.

"The headmaster almost expelled all of them, but I convinced him not to. I want to be able to reform them. Their leader, Osoro Shidesu, is currently suspended. I'm one step closer to achieving my goal." The tiniest of smiles flickered across her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, ma'am, why do you want to reform them?" You tilted your head.

"I feel responsible for how they turned out. You see, they were just scared students before. They told me they were being bullied, thinking I could help them. But I failed. I asked for concrete proof, which they could not give me. So they turned to Osoro. I have to make them go back to the way they used to be." Miss Kunahito leaned back in her chair.

"But what do I have to do with this?" You felt you already knew.

"Who better to reform them than the best student in this school, Miss (L/N)? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo terraventure, you're awesome!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Unexpected-Hug-745527549


	2. The Introductions

"Okay." You looked down at the list in your hands. "Umeji Kizuguchi, Hokuto Furukizu, Gaku Hikitsuri, Dairoku Surikizu, and Hayanari Tsumeato." You peered around the corner, finding the delinquents near the incinerator.

"...look how much I care," one of them was growling. 

"Here goes nothing." You stepped out in front of their circle.

"What do you want, loser?" a member, most likely Gaku, hissed.

"Hello! How are you guys doing today?" You put on a huge smile.

"Who wants to know?" He crossed his arms.

"Sorry, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." You offered him your hand.

"I know you." Gaku looked down at your hand like it was a venomous snake. "Goody-two-shoes."

You ignored him. "Which one of you is Umeji?"

The boy in the yellow shirt stepped forward. "That's me."

"Hello." This time he shook your hand. "Would you like to be friends?"

"Friends?" Umeji chuckled, which turned into full-on laughter. "Friends! That's rich!"

"I wasn't joking." You stood your ground.

"What?" He stopped laughing abruptly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you, I want to be friends. I want to be friends with all of you." You stepped into the middle of the circle, none of them pushing you away. 

"We don't have...'friends'." Another delinquent almost spat the word.

"Now you do! Care to introduce yourselves?" You waited expectantly.

"Fine." He pointed to himself. "Hayanari Tsumeato." He pointed to the rest. "Hokuto Furukizu, Dairoku Surikizu, and Gaku Hikitsuri. You already know Umeji Kizuguchi."

"Nice to meet you all! I'm sure we'll have a great time!" You clapped Gaku on the back.

"Watch it!" He put his hand over his weapon threateningly.

"Okay, okay." You glanced at your phone. "Guys, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later!" You zipped back inside.

"Did that just happen?" Hayanari whispered. "Did a cute girl just ask to be friends with us?"

"Psh, don't fall for her charms." Umeji straightened up. "None of us will."


	3. The Beating

**Trigger warning: Eating disorders.**

"Hello, boys!" You brought your lunch over. "Enjoying your day?"

"Oh, you actually came back." Dairoku looked up from his phone. "I'm surprised."

"You guys hungry?" You ignored his comment.

"We don't eat lunch," he replied.

"But are you hungry?" you repeated.

"He just said we don't eat, idiot. Doesn't matter if we're hungry." Umeji recoiled as you lifted up his shirt. "H-hey!" The rest of the delinquents got their weapons ready.

"Umeji-kun, I can see your ribs!" You lifted each of their shirts, earning you growls and blushing. "All of you are skinny! You have to eat!"

"No!" He turned away. "We can't eat when we're...we're..."

"Oh my god." You gently grabbed his chin and turned his head towards you. "What have they done to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Umeji squeezed his eyes shut. "Just get out of here!"

"Please, I want to help you!" You gasped as he pulled out his baseball bat. "Ume-"

You suddenly woke up, seeing a plain white ceiling first. "Ow, my head." You turned your head to the side. "Nurse's office? How'd I get here?" You cringed, looking at yourself in you phone's camera. That was an impressive black eye.

"I'm back from lunch." Miss Kankoshi's jaw dropped. "Miss (L/N), what happened?!"

"I don't know, I think I was in a fight? A delinquent got mad at me." You rubbed your arm.

"We have to talk to the guidance counselor about this!" she shouted.

"Please, don't. I don't want anyone getting in trouble." You sighed as she nudged you in that direction.

"Hello, Miss (L/N). How is the reforming going?" Miss Kunahito gasped. "Your face! Did they do this to you?!"

"It was my fault, ma'am. I shouldn't have pressured them." You took a deep breath. "I think they're anorexic. The bullies must've convinced them they weren't in shape."

"My god." She put her head in her hands. "What have I done?"


	4. The Apology

You ended up not getting anyone in trouble. Instead of dropping in to check on your new friends (if that's what they were) after school, you just went home. Maybe the next day would be better.

You arrived at the school gate, feeling refreshed. "What will I say to them?" You ducked behind a tree as the bullies passed by. "Whew." You waited until the delinquents arrived and stepped out.

"Oh my god, dude!" Gaku ran over and touched your face. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Man, her face is fucked!" Hayanari squeezed your shoulder. "Gaku here carried you to the nurse yesterday."

"Aw, how sweet." You shrank back as Umeji glared at you. 

"(Y/N)...I'm sorry." Umeji pulled you into a brief hug and let go. "You were just worried about us."

"Hey, it's okay. I brought all of you something." You took out a small box full of toast. "I figured you would be hungry."

"For the love of god. Fine." Hokuto took some first, immediately scarfing it down.

"Not too fast, you'll get sick! Your body isn't used to eating that much!" You sighed as all of them took the food. "Guys, come on."

"Thith ith really goo!" he shouted through a mouthful. 

"It's only toast, but I guess just about everything tastes good when you're hungry." You walked with them as you entered the school.

"Sure." Gaku glanced around at the people pointing at you and whispering. He snarled, causing some of them to shriek.

"That'll teach them," Umeji smirked. 

"That it will." You waved to your best friend Midori, who backed away. "Aw."

"If you intend to become friends with us, you'll have to deal with people finding you weird. Sorry." Umeji didn't seem very sorry.

"That's fine." You proudly opened the back doors. "Why can't we just go around instead of straight through?"

"Defiance," he announced. "You have a lot to learn."

"Can't wait for you to teach me."


	5. The Confrontation

"Look, I'm you." You took out a candy cigarette and stuck it in your mouth. "I'm a bad boy."

"We don't smoke." Hayanari looked amused.

"That's good." You chomped on the cigarette. "So, what do you guys do here all day? Stand around and look cool?"

"That's the plan." Gaku turned on the radio that always sat in the middle of their circle. "We talk most of the time."

"Really? Let me think of some topics...did you hear this one girl was caught carrying a knife around? I'm surprised she didn't get in huge trouble." You frowned at their blank faces. "What?"

"We don't care about gossip. It's not our problem." Umeji quickly jerked his head to the left. "Who is that?"

"Speak of the devil, I think that's the girl. Ayano, I believe." You eyed her as she went to the incinerator.

"What the hell? Look at the freak." Dairoku pointed to her very bloody uniform.

"Oh no, are you hurt?" You ran to her side.

"Move, I'm having a bad day." Ayano pushed you aside.

"Oof!" You landed on your back really hard. "Stupid concrete!"

"You asshole!" Gaku suddenly pulled out his crowbar and ran over. "Don't you ever touch her again!"

"Ugh." She pointed a knife at him. "Just leave me alone."

"No way!" He got into a fighting stance.

"Get her, dude!" Hokuto cheered.

"Gaku-kun!" You winced in pain at your skinned elbows. "Please stop!" You opened your eyes just in time to see Ayano knee him right where it hurt. Then she grabbed his crowbar and ran.

"Holy shit." Gaku staggered to his feet, clutching his head. "Bitch..."

"Are you okay?" You stood up and touched his shoulder.

"No." He fell forward into your arms. "Help..."

"Wait here, guys!" You helped him inside. "We'll get your crowbar back, alright?" He nodded once. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely terraventure has provided fanart of the epic scene!
> 
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-You-Ever-Touch-Her-Again-745136584?ga_submit_new=10%3A1526427589&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1


	6. The Retrieval

"Here you go." You quickly filled up a plastic cup of water.

"Thank you." Gaku tried to sit up, wincing in the process.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself." You raised the cup to his lips and helped him drink it. "Are you feeling better?"

"Not much," he admitted. "You must think I'm weak."

"No way! It's not your fault." You paused. "Well, you attacked Ayano-chan first."

"She hurt you." Gaku crossed his arms.

"Do you care about me or something?" You giggled a bit.

"Psh, no. That's stupid." He turned away.

"Whatever you say." You rubbed his warm cheek. "You blushing?"

"No! Shut up!" Gaku batted at your hand.

"You know, the guys don't find you weak or anything." You petted his hair. "If they do, then they're stupid."

"Whatever." He pulled the blanket over his head. "See you later."

"I'll be back!" You ran outside to check on the rest of the group. "Gaku-kun is doing alright."

"Good. That girl really put up a fight." Umeji shook his head.

"Don't make him feel bad about it, boys." You plastered on a stern glare.

"Eh? We weren't going to." Hayanari looked puzzled. "Why would we?"

"He feels like you'll think he's weak." You frowned.

"Weak? No way, that bitch was crazy," he scoffed. "It's not his fault."

"Good, he needs to hear that. I'll be right back." You decided that if Ayano had bloody clothes, she'd most likely go to the locker room to clean up. You poked your head in. "Hello?"

"Hello." There she was, holding her bloody uniform.

"Excuse me, but can I have my friend's crowbar back?" You pointed to it leaning against a locker.

Ayano narrowed her eyes, then surprised you. "Here." She handed it over. "I got hurt earlier, don't worry."

"That was a lot of blood for just you getting hurt." You decided to drop it and leave. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." A sinister smile crawled across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely terraventure has provided concept fanart of the reader and the nurse’s office scene!
> 
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Reforming-the-Bad-Boys-Reader-745141695
> 
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/I-ll-Be-Back-745303998


	7. The Returning

"Miss Kunahito?" You clasped your hands. "One of the delinquents got into a fight. He's in the nurse's office."

"Seriously?" Miss Kunahito stood up and walked around her desk. "Very well, he will be punish-"

"No, wait!" you cried. "This girl pushed me, so he tried to stand up for me!"

"He did?" She mashed her lips together. "Then this changes things."

"He's not in trouble?" You smiled hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Miss (L/N). He still tried to attack her." Miss Kunahito shook her head.

"But he didn't lay a finger on her, ma'am!" Your eyes were pleading. "Don't get him in trouble."

"Alright." She sat back down. "But you know, this might be a good thing."

"He got hurt," you protested. "How is that a good thing?"

"He protected you, didn't he? You're earning his trust." Miss Kunahito smiled slightly. 

"You're right, he did!" You were positively beaming. "He wants to be my friend!"

"I'm very proud of you." She patted your head. "Maybe you should check on him."

"Oh, right." You took off down the hallway.

"(Y/N)?" Gaku sat up with a bit of difficulty. "Where were you?"

"I talked to your friends, and they don't think you're weak. Also..." You handed him his crowbar, which you had stuck in your skirt and covered with your shirt. "I got this for you."

"Wow, thank you." He put it in the box he carried on his back, which was leaning against the bed. "How did you get it back?"

"I just asked nicely," you shrugged.

"Asked nicely?" Gaku rolled his eyes. "That's so...like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." You raised your eyebrow as he held out his phone. "What is it?"

"Put your number in it," he huffed.

"Aw, thanks!" You quickly added yourself as a contact. "I won't tell the others if that's what you want." You took his annoyed grunt as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More concept art by terraventure!  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/No-745386240  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/How-Did-You-Get-It-Back-745420854


	8. The Meme

"Wait up, (Y/N)!" Gaku jumped out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Some of us have class, silly!" You stopped in the doorway. "I'll check on you during lunch!"

"Oh, right." He slowly got back under his thin blanket. "Yeah. See you."

"Feel better." You only made it a step out the door before your wrist was grabbed. "Eh?"

"Can I come?" Gaku bit his lip. "I-I'm in your class."

"Sure you can, Gaku-kun!" You lead him to Classroom 2-1 and sat in front of Hayato. 

"Hmm." He hesitantly took his seat next to Ayano, which earned him a glare. He rubbed his arm awkwardly.

As soon as lunchtime began, you grabbed his hand and ran downstairs. "Come on!"

"Slow down!" Gaku panted.

"Hi, boys!" You stopped in front of the incinerator. "Look who I brought!"

"Good to see you back on your feet!" Umeji slapped him on the back.

"You don't find me weak?" His eyes widened.

"No way, any guy would be hurt after being kneed in the balls like that! We don't hold it against you." He stuck out his tongue.

"See, Gaku-kun? I told you." You grinned at his satisfied expression. "Everything's fine." You tapped your foot to the beat of their radio. "Cool beats."

"I guess you could call it our theme song," Dairoku smirked.

"I like it!" You started headbanging in an exaggerated fashion, which actually earned you a few chuckles (and a giggle that was covered up by coughing). "Yeah, rock on! Woo!" You threw your hands up in a devil horns gesture.

"Woo." Hayanari punched the air half-heartedly. 

_"You shook me all night long,"_ Hokuto sang. _"Yeah, you shook me all night long."_

"Judson Laipply is a legend." You pulled up _Evolution of Dance_ on your phone. "Check out these memories, boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo terraventre, you're awesome!  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Unexpected-Hug-745527549  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/I-I-m-In-Your-Class-745572843


	9. The Pet

"(Y/N), wait up!" Dairoku called.

"What's up?" You stopped at the school gate.

"Well..." He looked nervous. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." You grabbed his hands. "Go on."

"Ugh." Dairoku fought the urge to jerk away. "This is really embarrassing, but I was wondering if you could help me find my cat. She's been missing for a few days."

"That's awful!" you gasped. "I'm so sorry! But don't worry, I know exactly what to do. Lead the way."

"To my house?" He sighed as you pushed him out the gate. "Okay, fine. It's right over here." 

"Very close." You stared at his door. "Get some food and water, okay?"

"Right here." Dairoku pointed to the step.

"Move it to the yard." You nodded in approval as he did so. "Do you have more than one shirt like that?"

"Yeah, wh-" He let out an un-manly squeal when you took off his jacket and pulled his gray shirt over his head. "What are you doing?!"

"Your cat will come back if she smells your scent." You giggled to yourself. "Sea Breeze?"

"Shut up, at least it isn't Old Spice like Umeji!" Dairoku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell him I told you."

"Your secret is safe with me. What's your cat's name?" You touched his shoulder, becoming worried when his face flushed. He whispered something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Mrs. Mumbles," he growled.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute!" you shouted.

"I was just a kid, okay?! Don't tell people that either!" Dairoku suddenly took out his phone. "Put your number in here. I'll keep you updated."

"Sure thing!" You waved goodbye after doing so. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah." He slowly waved back.

You went home happy, and actually got a good night's sleep for once. The next morning, you got dressed and headed to the door, only for someone to grab you into a hug. "Huh?!"

"She came back," Dairoku murmured. "Thank you, (Y/N)."

"You're welcome, Dairoku-kun."

Two down, three to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's almost over! Thanks for flustering me terraventure!  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Beach-Days-745605972  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/She-Came-Back-745712914  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/The-Kick-745730437


	10. The Ditching

"Was she happy to see you?" You held Dairoku's hand as you walked to school. 

"Y-yeah." Dairoku blushed furiously and 'subtly' pulled away. "Very happy."

"I saw a kitten hanging around the school! I took a picture of it for Riku, wanna see?" You pulled out your phone.

"It's cute!" He cleared his throat. "I mean, cool."

"Haha, nice." You quickly hid behind a tree. "I won't let them see me."

"Hey." Umeji walked up and punched his shoulder. "You're early."

"I guess I am." Dairoku winked at you.

"Boo!" You jumped out, causing all of them but him to jump. "Morning!"

"Almost gave us a heart attack!" Hayanari clutched his chest. 

"You'll be alright." You rolled your eyes. "Alright, boys! It's time for school!"

"Wanna skip with us?" he offered.

"Skip? I've never skipped before." You pursed your lips. "Alright, let me get my bag first." You ran straight to the counselor's office instead.

"Good morning, Miss (L/N). What is it?" Miss Kunahito took in your panicked expression. "Are you alright?"

"They want me to skip school," you explained.

"They do?" She rubbed her temples. "I have an idea." She made a shooing motion. "Go with them."

"But I can't do that!" you cried. "I've never purposefully missed a day! Ma'am."

"I'll have a fellow classmate pick up any work you may miss. Think about it." Miss Kunahito leaned forward. "You get to spend more time with them and become closer, correct? You're already considered a friend?"

"I think so. Yeah, that could work great! Thank you, ma'am!" You ran to your classroom and grabbed your bag.

"Look who finally showed up." Umeji rolled his eyes. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Just this once, okay?" You rolled your eyes back at him.

"Hey, maybe you'll find you like it and change your mind." He puffed out his chest. "Let's go, guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terraventure, you've done it again! As well as an awesome Mermaid AU!  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Pull-Away-745891124  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Mermaid-Pirate-AU-745929351


	11. The Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS YOUR ART SO CUTE TERRAVENTURE?!  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Can-I-Have-Your-Number-746075701

"Thank you so much for bringing me here!" You drank your milkshake happily.

"Yep," Umeji grunted.

"Shit!" Hokuto spat, then quickly ran into the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Hayanari tsked. "Oh well, he'll be okay."

"I hope so." You caught Gaku and Dairoku staring at you, but they turned away when they saw you noticed. "So...how did you guys get this money? You work secret jobs I don't know about?"

"Might've pickpocketed the pastel bitches," Hayanari chuckled.

"That's not nice!" you scolded.

"Neither is bullying," he pointed out.

"Touché." You suddenly stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Don't touch my milkshake!"

"Aw." Gaku pulled his hand away from the glass.

"Nutjobs." You slowly peeked into the boy's bathroom. "Hi, Hokuto."

"JESUS!" Hokuto stopped looking in the mirror to face you. "Why are you here?!"

"I got worried." You stepped inside despite his gestures for you to stop. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, please leave!" He began fiddling with his shirt. 

"Come on, what's wrong?" He moved his hand away, revealing a small tear on the hem. "That's all? Don't worry about that, I know what to do."

"Huh?" Hokuto blushed as you lifted his shirt and grabbed a small sewing kit out of your bag.

"I know it's only been a few days, but I think you're actually gaining some weight!" You poked his stomach, getting a high-pitched giggle in response. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He watched you thread the needle and push it through the fabric. "How much longer?"

"Almost done, the tear wasn't that bad." You bit off the thread with your teeth and tied it. "There!"

"Wow, I can't even tell it was ripped! Thank you!" Hokuto pulled you into an awkward side hug. "Hey, can I have your number?"

"Of course!" You took his phone. "Text any time!"

"I will." He adjusted his jacket. "They're probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah, let's go." You put the kit back in your bag. 

Victory.


	12. The Dogpile

"Today was really fun, you guys! I'm almost glad I skipped." You mentally facepalmed.

"Almost? We're hurt, (Y/N)." Gaku hunched over in 'pain', coughing. "We'll never recover from this!"

"Baby," you whispered.

"What was that?!" he shouted.

"Baby," you repeated.

"You know, I'd usually punch someone who called me that." Gaku cracked his knuckles.

"But I'm different, you softie." You ruffled his already-unruly hair. "You wouldn't dream of it."

"Kill her!" Hokuto cried, (gently) pushing you to the ground. 

"Noooooooo," you whined. "Dairoku, help!"

"Eh? Help who?" Dairoku rubbed his chin.

"Help me!"

"Ohh."

"You're impossible." You grunted as Gaku straddled you. "I'll never talk!"

"No?" Hokuto started squeezing your sides. "Revenge for poking me earlier!"

"Stop, you're tickling mehehe!" You giggled and tried to bite his hand. "Hokuto-kun, plehehehease!"

"Childish," Umeji huffed. Hayanari nodded in agreement. "Let go of her." 

"No way, this is fun." He grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Ow!" The wind was knocked right out of you. "That hurt, meanie!"

"Who you calling a meanie, meanie?" Hokuto pinched your cheek. "Alright, get off her."

"No you don't!" You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him back. "Finish what you started!"

"Hey, watch it!" Hayanari stepped off to the side as the five of you rolled around. "I expected better of you, Umeji."

"This isn't my choice!" He got a hand free in order to flip him off.

"Stick it up your ass. I'm just going to watch you suffer." He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

"Don't be such a grouch all the time, Hayanari-kun!" You looked up from underneath the delinquent heap. "It's jarring."

"I'll be whatever I please." Hayanari crossed his arms. "If I want to be a grouch, let me." After a brief moment of silence, he opened one eye. "Oh, what the hell."

"That's the spirit!" You grabbed his leg. "Come on down!"

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" He immediately faceplanted into your chest. "Dammit, sorry!"

"Oh." You shrugged your shoulders and started rolling around again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll be the death of me, terraventure.  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Childish-746171687  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Celebrate-746181608


	13. The Advice

"Wow, I'm sore from yesterday." You glared at Hokuto. "Are you wiggling your eyebrows at me?"

"He used to be quite the flirt," Gaku said. 

"Really?" You put your hands on your hips. "Give me some pickup lines."

"If you were a fruit, you'd be a fineapple." He got down on one knee and kissed your hand.

"Oh my god," you snickered.

"Hello. I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart." Hokuto winked.

"Come on!" You covered your face.

"My feet are getting cold, you've knocked my socks off." 

"Hokuto-kun!"

"Okay, that's enough." Hayanari stepped between the two of you. "I need to borrow her for a second."  He whisked you way before you could say anything.

"Where are we going?" You dug your heels into the ground. "Come on, we're all the way behind the school! Why are you-"

"How do you impress girls?" he interrupted.

"What? Impress girls?" You tilted your head. "Why?"

"Not important. Tell me how!" Hayanari ordered.

"Be yourself, silly. That's all we want." You poked his nose.

"Myself." He looked lost in thought. "You mean before I was..." He shook his head. "Listen, I MAY like this girl."

"That's adorable!" you squeed.

"It's not like anyone would want to be associated with me." Hayanari's face showed his sadness.

"Then they're dumb. People who know you are lucky!" You patted his shoulder.

"They are?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're sure?"

"Of course! You're great, alright? Anyone who says you aren't is wrong!" You didn't miss the blush on his face. 

"Uh, thanks." Hayanari coughed awkwardly. "Let's go back."

"Okay." You linked arms with him. "Hayanari-kun?"

"Yeah?" He turned to you.

"Was your father a thief? 'Cuz someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." You winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks terraventure!  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Get-Out-Of-My-Way-746239648  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Pickup-Lines-746294897


	14. The Bullies

"Woohoo!" As soon as you made it back, you were cheering. "It's Friday!"

"Yes!" Gaku breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought it would never come. Hey, (Y/N)? We'd like to say something."

"Really? What is it?" You jumped up and down.

"THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST WEEK WE'VE HAD IN FOREVER!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Aw, thanks!" You cursed under your breath after seeing the group of five bullies strut over.

"Profanity!" Gaku mock-gasped.

"Shh." You pushed all of them behind a tree. "Wait here." You stepped out and stood your ground.

"(Y/N)?" Musume came to a stop in front of you. "Hi."

"Hi." You gave her a blank look.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"So...been hanging around those weirdos?"

"My friends aren't weirdos."

"Friends?" Her laugh came out as a caw. "Why would you be friends with them?"

"They're good people." You crossed your arms. "I like spending time with them."

"They're gross," Hana gagged. "Don't you know their past?"

"The past is the past, what matters is now. Besides, it's YOUR fault for how they turned out. You and your stupid egos and wanting to be the most popular bitches in school." You heard Hokuto whistle from behind the tree.

"What did you say to us?!" Musume's teeth were grinding.

"I called you a bitch, bitch." You didn't even care that your sweet personality was gone. All you felt was rage.

"You have a lot of nerve," she spat.

"Yeah? At least I don't bully people as a hobby when I'm not too busy being a total slut." 

Slap!

"You don't speak to me like that. EVER." Musume drew her hand back again.

"STOP!" The delinquents jumped out and formed a protective wall in front of you.

"Guys?" You rubbed your stinging cheek. 

"How. Fucking. Dare. You." Dairoku pulled his pipe out of the box on his back. "Watch out, (Y/N)."

You just gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/You-Don-t-Speak-To-Me-Like-That-EVER-746338896


	15. The Encounter

"Like picking on people, huh?" Hayanari held his shinai sword to Musume's throat. "Too bad (Y/N) isn't just any person."

"Touch her again and you'll pay for it!" Gaku stood directly in front of you. "We're not afraid of you anymore!"

"So you admit you were!" Kokoro stifled a giggle. "We scared a bunch of tough delinquent boys!"

"Did we?" Hoshiko tapped her manicured nails against her phone. "That's good to know."

"Go eat caviar or some shit!" Umeji shouted, which caused you to laugh. "That wasn't funny!"

"It kind of was." You shrank back as the girls stepped closer. 

"We're not kidding! Don't come any closer!" Hokuto looked over his shoulder. "(Y/N), run!"

"Yes, sir!" You saluted and took off into the school. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" You weaved around students as you ran into the courtyard. "Sorr-ACK!"

"WHOAH!" The student you ran into dropped his book and landed in the fountain, pulling you down with him.

"Oh my gosh, that's cold!" You sat up in the water.

"Are you okay?" The student grabbed your hand and pulled you out.

"Yeah, sorry about that! I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." You smoothed out your skirt.

"I'm Taro Yamada. I've heard a lot about you." Taro tried to find a dry part of his uniform to dry his hands on. "They say you're always so bright and kind to everyone."

"Thank you!" You laughed nervously. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

"In the locker room, yeah." He gave up on drying his hands. "I'll just take a bath."

"Wait, you forgot something!" You found a dry part of your uniform and picked up his book. "I can hold onto this while you're gone, if you'd like!"

"Uh, sure! Thanks a lot!" Taro narrowed his eyes. "Take good care of it," he said playfully.

"I will, Taro-kun!" You waved at him.

"Okay, I'll be back." He made his way inside from the plaza as Ayano watched you from behind a bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Glare-746343648


	16. The Switch

**Umeji's POV (oh yes I went there)**

I'm so tired of those spray-tanned bitches acting like they're all that. They realize what they've done to me and my friends. They don't care. If we carried out that old plan of a suicide pact RIGHT NOW, they wouldn't give a rat's ass. They might even be happy.

I clutched my bruised arm and limped to school. She sure packed a punch. There was still one problem, which was why I was going to school on a Saturday, and on one that looked like rain.

Where was (Y/N)?

After she ran off yesterday, we didn't see her again. She would've told one of us if she was going home or something, right? She hadn't.

"(Y/N)?" I called. No idea why I thought she'd be at school, but I had already tried her house thanks to Dairoku giving me her address. God knows how he got it.

"(Y/N), are you here? We're fucking worried about you." I rounded the corner. "You can't just ghost on us like that!"

"Sorry," someone whispered.

"(Y/N)?" I slowly looked down. "Oh my god!" Blood pooled around her as she laid on her back. Her eyes were vacantly pointed to the sky. "What happened?!"

"Ay...Ayano..." (Y/N) coughed. "I'm sorry, Umeji. My fault."

"It's not your fault, dammit! Why would it be?!" I clenched my fist.

"I picked that fight...dragged you into it," she rasped. "Then I left you there."

"We told you to!" I growled. "Why did she do it?!"

"Talked to a boy she liked," (Y/N) huffed. "She got jealous."

"That's no reason to kill someone! Wait, have you been here all night?" I pulled out my phone to call an ambulance. "Where are you bleeding?"

"Here." She weakly lifted her shirt and pointed to a stab wound in her chest. "Mostly stopped."

I shook my head to clear it of any bad thoughts. "You're going to be okay." My face was wet, but only because it had started to rain. No other reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/You-re-Going-To-Be-Okay-746487170


	17. The Interruption

**Your POV**

"I called the others." Umeji stroked your cheek. "Everything will be okay."

"I know." You pulled his hand away and held it. "You saved my life, you know."

"I-it was nothing!" He tugged at his collar nervously. 

"It wasn't nothing, I almost died." You grabbed his collar and pulled him down. "Thank you." You kissed his cheek and let go.

"Oh." Umeji stood up straight and glanced away. "Can I borrow one of your pillows?"

"Sure." You passed one to him. "Why?"

"So I can do this." He buried his face into it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He raised his head.

"You done?" You covered your mouth.

"No. AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Okay, I'm done." Umeji's face was the darkest red you'd ever seen. "Anyways, that bitch was arrested. She can't hurt you anymore."

"That's good." You winced as a jolt of pain went through your body. "It really hurt."

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I should've been there sooner. I'm sorry." He leaned over and rested his head on your shoulder.

"It's not your fault! I was being dumb, okay? You were great out there." You felt warm drops of liquid on your neck. "Umeji-kun?"

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around your waist. "My job was to protect you, and I failed." 

He was crying.

"Hey, come here." You sat up the best you could and hugged him. "Shh, I'm alright. Don't beat yourself up over this." You wordlessly took his phone out of his pocket, added your contact, then put it back. "Everything is fine."

"N-no," Umeji sobbed. "Nothing is fine! Nothing will be the same!"

"You really think something like this is going to get me down? You don't know me at all." You stiffened as he cupped your cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Just...shut up." He started to lean in.

Your room's door suddenly burst open, revealing the rest of your friends. "WE CAME AS QUICK AS WE COULD!"

"Hello!" you grinned. Umeji grabbed your pillow and screamed into it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Thank-You-746641550  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/You-Done-746647923


	18. The Change

"I can come back to school today!" you shouted into your phone.

"Really? Happy Thursday, then!" Gaku paused. "Sorry for not visiting as much, we've been planning something."

"Is it illegal?" You narrowed your eyes.

"No, it's a surprise for you." He whispered to someone in the background. "Just find us at the incinerator."

"Whatever you say." The school was in sight, and you resisted the urge to run. Didn't want to aggravate your injury again. The trip seemed to take forever, but you finally made it. "Can I hang up now? And where are you?"

"Here." They stepped around the corner.

"Oh my god!" Pink, orange, blue, red, and purple-haired boys stood in front of you. "Is that you guys?!"

"Maybe." Pink boy raised a finger. "You recognize our voices, figure it out who's who."

"You're Umeji!" You leaned in to get a closer look. "Hokuto is orange, Gaku is blue, Dairoku is red, and Hayanari is purple!"

"Smart girl." Gaku stepped back a little. "Th-this is how our hair used to be before we dyed it. Do you like it?"

"You guys are like a rainbow, it's beautiful!" You touched his sky-blue locks. "So soft!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Hokuto frowned a bit. "Mine was longer than this."

"Dude, ALL of ours was." Hayanari flicked his forehead.

"But mine was the longest!" He lifted up some of your hair. "Little shorter than this! Huh, feels nice."

"You should've told me sooner, that sounds amazing!" You looked down at the yearbook thrust into your hands. "Huh?"

"See for yourself." Hokuto pointed to his picture. "There's me."

"You look really handsome!" You coughed. "I-I'm not saying you don't anymore!"

"God, you're so awkward." Dairoku ruffled your hair. "But that's why we love you." He missed the rest of his friends frantically gesturing for him to shut up.

"Aw, I love you guys too!" You pulled all of them into a hug.

"This is really happening!" he squealed quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Phone-Call-746795230


	19. The Makeover

"Hair grows fast." You sighed as Hokuto brushed yours. "It'll be long again before you know it!"

"Hopefully." Hokuto stuck out his tongue. "Recommend me some conditioner? It's so soft."

"I feel you rubbing your face against it. It's weird." You reached behind you and put your arms around his waist. "You're always weird. You showed up at my house without even calling!"

"It's fun being weird, sweetheart." He chuckled at the squeak you made. "What, don't like the old me? Want the big, scary delinquent me back?"

"I'm just not used to it." You tried to turn around.

"Slow down, I'm not done." Hokuto moved some pieces of your hair aside.

"What are you doing?" you huffed.

"Giving you a French braid!" You could hear the smile in his voice. "It'll look so pretty!"

"You saying my hair doesn't already look pretty?" you teased.

"I think it's very pretty!" Hokuto huffed. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot!"

"Whatever. Gonna paint my nails after this, pretty boy?" You tapped his cheek.

"You know what?" He spun you around to face him. "I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Like what, giving me a wedgie?"

"No, just this!"

"Wait, what?" You were pushed onto your back, which was softened by the bed. "What are you doing?" You began giggling and squealing as he tickled you playfully. "No fair!"

"How is this not fair, you insulted me!" Hokuto dodged your fist. "That's reckless!"

"Your fahahahace is reckless!" You launched him off the bed. "Oh no, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" You peered over the edge.

"Yeah." He gave you a weak thumbs up. "My fault."

"Kind of." You helped him up. "Wanna finish the braid?"

"Sure!" You sat still as possible as he completed his work. "Here, take a look." Hokuto handed you his phone. "Open the camera."

"Hmm." You tossed the braid over your shoulder. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful! You have to teach me how to do this!"

"I will. So, ready to have your nails painted?" He, once again, dodged your fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/French-Braid-746801147


	20. The Jealousy

"You went to (Y/N)'s house?! And in her room?!" Gaku clutched the sides of his head. "What did you do to her?!"

"He did my hair and nails. Problem?" You held them out. 

"He can do nails?" He covered his mouth. "What are you, gay?"

"Gay isn't an insult," you huffed. "And who cares, they look nice!"

"They do, I guess." Dairoku rubbed his finger over them. "Smooth. Tell me again why you know how to do this?"

"I had a mom, guys. I'd do stuff like that for her all the time." Hokuto's face dropped. "It was fun."

"Did she die?" He nodded once. "I'm so sorry." You hugged him gently. "She'd think you're great."

"Heh, thanks." He wiped his eyes. "Now what?"

"Wanna hang out with me next?" Umeji asked.

"No, she wants to hang out with me!" Hayanari grabbed your arm.

"Boys!" You sighed as they tugged at your arms comically. "Boys, cut it out! There's only one of me!"

"You'll rip her in half!" Dairoku lifted you up and put you on his shoulders. "I'll save you!"

"My hero!" You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"That's not fair!" Hayanari jerked his eyes away before you realized he was looking where your skirt had ridden up a bit. "P-put her down!"

"Why can't I hang out with all of you, hmm?" You ruffled Dairoku's hair. "He showed up unannounced, anyways."

"That's not how you treat a lady," Gaku scolded. "I thought you had this chivalry shit down, man."

"Well, Dairoku is the one who literally swept me off my feet." You waved condescendingly. "He wins."

"What does he win, you? That's not even fair." Gaku took your hand and pulled you down gently. "I like your idea of all of us hanging out."

"We skipping school again?" you asked half-jokingly.

"Sure are," he smirked.

"Oh, okay. I guess some things never change." You were completely oblivious to the rest of the delinquents glaring daggers into Gaku, who was still holding your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Tug-of-War-746998297


	21. The Jump

"Wee!" You tried to do a flip, but you just fell on your back instead. "Oof! Come on, guys! You can't come to a place filled with trampolines and NOT jump on them!"

"We have images to uphold." Umeji tried to hide his grin.

"So what if we're in public, nobody here even knows you! Get your bounce on!" You stopped jumping. "Please?"

"Hmm." Gaku and Dairoku nodded at each other and ran over.

"That's the spirit! Whoah!" You giggled as they pulled you into a hug as you jumped.

"Nope, I'm not missing out on this." Hokuto quickly followed after.

"Whose idea was it to take her here of all places?" Umeji growled. Hayanari pointed at him. "Oh, right."

"Kids are staring at us," Gaku whispered. 

"Let them, they're just jealous of all the fun we're having!" You jumped up and kissed his cheek. "Don't you agree?"

"Heh heh." He turned to Dairoku and grinned. "I'm never washing my face again."

"Gross," Dairoku gagged.

"Oh, HELL no." Hayanari launched himself at all of you. "You guys don't get to leave me out of this!"

"Hi, Hayanari-kun!" You flicked his forehead. "It's about time you showed up! Hey, Umeji-kun!" You waved. "Come on over!"

"Hmph, forget it." Umeji crossed his arms. "Why would I want to subject myself to a childish thing like that?"

Their eyes narrowed.

"(Y/N), I think it's time that we got married!" Hokuto pressed his cheek against yours.

"We can honeymoon wherever you like!" Dairoku added.

"Oh, it is so on." Umeji threw his jacket down. "Move over!"

"Yaaaaaay!" Sandwiched between five cute boys, the best way to die. "So glad you joined us!"

"Me too, I suppose." He bumped right into Gaku as soon as he took the first jump. "Ow!"

"Whoah!" Gaku bumped into Hayanari, who bumped into you, who bumped into Hokuto, and who bumped into Dairoku. All of you tipped over like dominoes.

"Wow." You sat up, rubbing your head. "That was so awesome!"

"Ow," the rest of them groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Please-747000476  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Childhood-Friends-AU-747007456


	22. The Reassurance

"You kept us waiting!" you pouted.

"Sorry, teacher had it out for me." Hayanari rubbed the back of his head. 

"That's okay, let's go!" You lead all of your friends to the rooftop. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"It is." Hokuto giggled as a cherry blossom petal fell in his hair.

"You look like a girl," Umeji snorted.

"Am I a pretty girl?" he asked bashfully.

"Weird." He sputtered as another blossom fell in his hair this time.

"What's the harm in it, Umeji-kun?" You smirked.

"Is that right?" Umeji took it out and put it in your hair instead.

"Oh, how does it look?" You struck a pose.

"The color suits you." Hokuto giggled again as Umeji shook his head to get rid of any petals.

"Hello, guys!" Midori lowered her phone and ran over. "I love what you did with your hair!"

"Everyone, this is Midori." You put an arm around her shoulder.

"I think everyone knows her," Hayanari snickered.

"Are you scared of us?" Gaku rubbed his heels together.

"No, not anymore! You make (Y/N)-chan happy, and that makes me happy! Can we all be friends?" Midori begged.

"I'm down," Dairoku nodded.

"Yaaaaaay! Wanna take a selfie?" She held out her phone.

"Okay!" Gaku pulled the rest of you over, despite some protests.

"Cheese!" Midori flashed a peace sign while you gave bunny ears to Hayanari and Umeji.

"Looks good." Hokuto rubbed his chin. "Especially my hair."

"I saw that!" Hayanari shouted.

"Whoops." You hid behind Midori.

"What's all the yelling?" Taro walked over, holding a girl's hand.

"Taro!" You hugged him, making him shriek. "How are you? Who is this?"

"This is my girlfriend Amai," he chuckled.

"Hello!" Amai waved. "You must be (Y/N)-chan! I'm kind of new here, hehe."

"That's cool! I think you'll like it!" You noticed Taro was looking at you strangely. "What?"

"I just wanted to apologize about Ayano," Taro frowned.

"No need, it wasn't your fault!" You hugged him again.

"Thanks," he wheezed.

"That should be us," Hokuto whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Is-That-Right-747134673


	23. The Truth

"(Y/N), you have GOT to try this apple!" Hayanari shoved the red fruit in your face.

Things had drastically changed for the six of you. The boys kept their jackets buttoned up and covered their t-shirts, but they still carried their weapons. They acted kinder and not as rude or tough. Well, only around you.

"No thanks, it's for you! Get your strength up!" You pushed it away.

"You calling us weak?" He flexed his arm. "Do you not see this muscle?"

"Hmm." You squinted hard. "I think I might see something, but maybe it's just the way the light is shining on it."

"Oh, you're so dead!" Dairoku scooped you up bridal-style. "Come on, let's dump her into the incinerator!"

"Nooooooo!" you cried. "Someone save me!"

"I'll save you!" Midori ran down the stairs. "Unhand her, devil!"

"Not a chance, Green Green!" He ran towards the back door.

"Get back here!" She gave chase.

"Hurry up!" You smiled a bit, glad that your friend could trust them now.

"I'll call the police!" Midori warned.

"Do what you want!" Umeji grabbed her phone. "Oh wait, you can't!"

"Keep-away!" Hokuto caught it in one hand. "Okay, we should stop." All of you stopped running. "Here's your phone."

"Thank you! Now I can e-mail Yandere Dev!" She went up to the roof before you could respond.

"That was fun!" You swayed as you were set down. "Dizzy."

"You'll be fine." Umeji jumped at the sound of a door sliding open.

"Hello, everyone." Miss Kunahito revealed herself. "Keep it a little quieter, alright? Though I'm glad you were able to do the job I assigned to you and reform them, Miss (L/N), it's getting a little loud in the hall."

"Get out of here," Hayanari spat. "Don't talk to us after what you've done."

"More like didn't do!" Gaku's hands balled into fists. "We came to you for help, and you did nothing!"

"You've got a lot of nerve to..." Hokuto slowly turned to you. "What does she mean, 'job'?"

"Oh no," you whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Job-747249409  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/The-80s-747326665


	24. The Window

"Umeji, it's me. Please pick up, or tell the others to. I'm really worried." You put your phone face-down and sighed. You broke your friends' trust. Thanks a lot, Miss Kunahito. Why did she have to say something?

"Screw it." You dialed one more time.

"What." Umeji's voice was flat. 

"Oh, thank goodness! Where have you been, you freaked me out so bad!" you cried.

"Did we really?" His tone was cold. 

"Yeah?" You gripped your phone so tightly your knuckles turned white.

"I didn't realize you actually cared. You know, considering we were just some job to the damn counselor." Umeji started whimpering. "But no, you never cared about us! This was just some goal of yours!"

"That's not true! I love and care about all of you! I comforted you after you felt it was your fault I got hurt, I fixed Hokuto's shirt, I took care of Gaku after that bitch hurt him, I helped Dairoku find his cat, and I gave Hayanari advice on how to talk to girls! I wouldn't have done that if I didn't care!" You were screaming at this point.

"(Y/N), I..." He paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" You realized your shouting had almost drowned out the sound of breaking glass. "What is that?"

"Maybe you should stay put," Umeji suggested.

"No, I'm checking." You ignored his pleas for you to stay where you were. "Huh, it's my window."

"Your window is broken?" His voice dropped dangerously low. "Run. Run or hide right now."

"Why?" You bent down, picking up a rock. "It was probably just some kids."

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Umeji ordered.

Freaked out by his tone, you quickly ran to the front door and unlocked it. You were just turning the knob when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Hello." Ayano waved condescendingly. Your phone slipped out of your hand.

"(Y/N)? Are you there? (Y/N)?" He cursed, putting on his jacket. "We gotta move, guys! She's in trouble!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Danger-747434379  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Family-747468322


	25. The Revenge

"What are you doing here?" You started backing up. "You were arrested."

"I escaped. We have unfinished business, then I'll move on to Amai." Ayano cracked her knuckles.

"You're not touching Taro's girlfriend." You glanced at Gaku's crowbar out of the corner of your eye ("This will keep you safe, (Y/N)," he had said) and took a step towards it.

"You still want him, don't you? I've seen you flirt with him." She followed your eyes. 

"That's called being nice to a friend! I don't want to be anything more. I like someone else." You grabbed the crowbar.

"Someone? No, you like more than one person. Five, right?" Ayano smirked at the blush on your face. "It's almost like a harem in an anime."

"My friends are NOT a harem." You raised your weapon. "Get out of my house right now, you psycho! I'm not afraid to hurt you!" You were, but she already knew that.

"Your hand is shaking." She reached into her pocket.

"Don't you dare stab me again!" you shouted.

"Stab? I'm not going to stab you." Ayano revealed a gun. "I'm going to shoot you."

"No you aren't!" As soon as she fired, you blocked it with the crowbar. The bullet ricocheted off to the side, piercing your couch. "Not bad." You looked down where you dropped it. 

"How did you do that?" She looked completely dumbfounded. 

"No idea," you shrugged.

"I kind of want you to teach me." Ayano shook her head. "Oh well, back to business."

"Shit!" You bent down to get the crowbar.

But you weren't fast enough.

"(Y/N)!" Umeji kicked down the door. "OH MY GOD!"

"You BITCH!" Without thinking, Gaku took his crowbar and hit her in the head as hard as he could several times. "YOU STUPID BITCH, HOW COULD YOU?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Not-a-Harem-747599129


	26. The Saviors

"Hi, Hayanari," you smiled. "Sorry, I forgot to duck."

"She's alive!?" Dairoku slumped over. "Where were you shot?"

"Please don't freak out." You slowly uncovered your eye, causing him to vomit. "It doesn't hurt that bad!" Your uninjured eye was dripping tears as you groaned. 

"Don't lie." Hayanari gently covered your face with his jacket.

"Hello, we need an ambulance here right now! A girl was just shot in the eye!" Hokuto paused. "Of course she has a pulse, you fucking idiot! The address is..."

"Don't you die on us!" Gaku, splattered in blood from hitting Ayano, knelt down next to you.

Umeji inspected her. "Oh my god, you killed her!"

"Good!" He wasn't fazed at all. "She deserved it!"

"She's dead?" You started pushing the jacket away.

"Don't look at her!" Hayanari moved it back into place. "You don't need to see that!"

"Okay," you whimpered. You reached up and wiped blood off Gaku's face. "Is the bullet still inside?"

"Let me see." Gaku looked at your head, then immediately fainted.

"What's wrong?" You watched all of them look terrified.

"It came out through...how are you not dead?!" Hayanari tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around your head. "Just hang in there!"

"I hear sirens." Umeji squeezed your hand. "It's going to be alright."

"Okay." You didn't believe him. "Is Gaku alright too?"

"Yeah, he's just being a baby," Dairoku teased.

"Is it really the best time for jokes?" You smiled anyways. "Just make sure he'll be fine."

"Why are you so selfless, (Y/N)? I don't understand." Hayanari took your other hand. "You always put others first."

"This mean you forgive me?" You felt tired all of a sudden.

"Of course." The door burst open, and paramedics picked you and Ayano up. "Wait for us!"

"There isn't enough room," one of them grumbled. 

"But..." Umeji watched helplessly as you were loaded into the ambulance. "(Y/N), we love-" And the doors slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Blood/gore involving eye  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Please-don-t-freak-out-747631637


	27. The Awakening

**Umeji's POV**

"Gaku, wake up!" I shook him by the shoulders. "Why'd you have to faint, you big baby?!"

"Here." Dairoku put a cold cloth on his head. "Let's carry him to her bedroom."

"But we have to go!" I protested.

"Not without him!" Hokuto and Hayanari lifted him up. "Let's wait until he wakes up first!"

"Fine," I sighed.

"Is this our fault?" Dairoku asked. "Because we didn't believe her?"

"Maybe." I bit my lip. "How could we ever doubt her?"

"I feel awful." He rubbed his head. "When will we tell her?"

"Why the hell would we tell her?" Hayanari placed Gaku on (Y/N)'s bed. "You really think she'd accept five different people have a crush on her?"

"Is it that deep?" I asked nervously. "Maybe we're just good friends."

"Bullshit," he growled. "You've got it the worst. Didn't you almost kiss her in the hospital?"

"Shut up!" I felt a sense of déjà vu as I buried my face in a pillow. 

"That's not fair," Hokuto pouted.

"God, we're fucked up." Dairoku slid down the wall. "What if she di-"

"Don't even think about it!" Hayanari covered his mouth. "She's going to be fine!"

"Ugh." I raised my head. "Don't be so dramatic. She's tough."

"What?" Gaku slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"Finally!" I snapped. "It's about time!"

"I had a bad dream." He rubbed his eyes. "(Y/N) got shot, and I beat Ayano to death."

"Not a dream, we have to move!" I pushed him to his feet.

"No, no, no!" Gaku chanted. 

"Just GO!" Hokuto threw him over his shoulders. 

"Not gonna die, not gonna die," he sobbed. I would've made fun of him if the situation wasn't so bad and I wasn't about to cry myself.

"I'll drive." I pushed everyone out of (Y/N)'s room, taking one last look. A framed picture of the selfie we took with Midori sat on a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Five-Crushes-747890937


	28. The Suspect

**Your POV**

"Damn." You opened your right eye slowly. "That hurt a lot."

"Are you alright?" A doctor patted your leg. "You were shot in the eye. Do you know who did this?"

"Ayano Aishi escaped from prison and broke into my house." Tears welled up in your eye. "My friend killed her."

"Oh my god. Who's your friend?" He took out a clipboard.

"I'm not telling you if you're gonna get him in trouble! Promise you won't get him in trouble!" you demanded.

"Honey, I'll be honest with you and say it'll probably be ruled as self-defense." The doctor clicked his pen.

"Gaku Hikitsuri." You leaned back. 

"You're very lucky, the bullet could've hit your brain. Somehow it went out the back of your head without causing too much damage. I'll be back later." He left the room.

"Wow." You placed a hand on your face, only to find a bandage over your left eye. 

"(Y/N)!" The door burst open again, revealing your friends.

"Hey," you smiled.

"Are you okay?" Gaku pushed your hair out of your face.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much." You raised a hand to touch the scar on his forehead. "You killed her, didn't you?"

"Yeah." He averted his eyes. "I couldn't control myself."

"She won't hurt anyone anymore." You lowered your hand.

"I'm sorry." Gaku kissed your hand.

"It's alright," you soothed. "I'm not mad."

"You got to stop almost dying on us," Dairoku joked. "Nice bandage."

"Do I look tough like you now?" You stuck out your tongue.

"You look pretty cool, yeah." Hayanari tilted his head. "What about your eye? Is it going to be okay?"

"I don't know." You flinched as a police officer showed up. 

"Which one of you is Gaku Hikitsuri?" She crossed her arms.

"Me?" Gaku hesitantly raised his hand. 

"Can you come with me?" She pointed outside.

"Okay," he whimpered.

"Is he gonna be arrested?!" Umeji shouted. "You can't do that!" Dairoku and Hokuto grabbed him and held him back. "Don't you dare do anything! I mean it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Are-You-Okay-747907900  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Tomoko-Josuke-Josoko-Tomosuke-747908653


	29. The Patch

"Ooh, nice!" You put on your eyepatch. "I'm so badass right now, it's off the charts!"

"You sure are," Haruto chuckled, ruffling your hair. "So it's gone?"

"It's gone," you nodded. 

"Are you okay?" He touched your cheek. 

"Of course!" You nuzzled his hand. "I'm alive, right? And it's not like I was using that eye for much."

"Except seeing." Haruto rolled his eyes.

"You're right, now I can't see you guys' cute faces." You covered your mouth.

"Not cute," Umeji huffed. "We're scary."

"No, I'm cute." Hokuto winked at him. "Not you."

"I'm cute too!" Dairoku protested. 

"Am I?" Hayanari asked hesitantly.

"You're all cute, okay?" You waved your hand dismissively. "I thought you already knew it."

"I said I'm SCARY." Umeji bared his teeth. 

"Hmm." You rubbed your chin and tilted your head. "Nope, not scary."

"Hey!" Gaku poked his head in. "What did I miss?"

"Gaku!" You leapt out of bed and right into his arms. "Are you okay? Did the evil prison guards rough you up?"

"Not too bad. I'm not in any trouble." He tried to pry you off. "Okay, you can get down now."

"No!" You latched on tighter. "I was so worried!"

"Does anyone have my crowbar?" Gaku glanced around. "Anyone?"

"Oh, I dented it. Sorry." You stuck out your lip in a pout. "I was blocking a bullet."

"You blocked a bullet with a crowbar?" Hayanari gasped.

"That's badass," Umeji whistled. "You're becoming more like us."

"More like how you USED to be," you corrected.

"Yeah, we're kinda shaping our shit up." He rubbed his chin. "Hey, I got an idea."

"Yeah?" You allowed Gaku to set you down.

"We can draw on your eyepatch." Umeji paused. "Wait, I don't know if that's possible."

"It's like signing a cast," you giggled.

"I'll sign it first." Hayanari pulled out a marker.

"No, I want to!" Hokuto tried to wrestle it away from him. "Let me do it!"

"That's a black sharpie on a black eyepatch," you giggled. "Wonder when they'll realize."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Right-Into-His-Arms-748132989  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Hanahaki-AU-748133274


	30. The Process

**Hokuto's POV**

The first thought I had was me wondering why I was so warm. I opened my eyes and found out it was because I was in the hospital bed with (Y/N). And...everyone else? How did all of us fit? 

I shook my head and just went with it. (Y/N)'s arm was wrapped around my waist. She probably didn't do it purposefully or anything. "H-hey." I squirmed as she shifted her hand. "Cut that out." I bit my lip to muffle my giggles. How did I get a girl like this? 

Wait.

No. She doesn't belong to me or anything. How could I even think of her like that? She's a great friend whose made us so much happier. Nothing more.

Yes, we all like her, okay? It's disgusting, I know. Even if (Y/N) felt the same, she'd only get with one of us. All five couldn't be possible. We fight more than ever over her, it's ridiculous. I really hope I'm the one to win her heart.

Is that so wrong? I know I'm a huge flirt, but she's the only one I want. I'd never be unfaithful to her. I'd treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Like a princess.

But how would that affect us? Would the rest of the guys hate that she's with me instead of them? Will we stop being friends? Would I ever stop feeling guilty?

Her parents visited earlier. (Y/N) had told us once that they worked really late, and she doesn't see them as much anymore. They cried and cried. Then her dad gave us a scary glare. I think I wet myself.

Maybe he knows what's going on. What if he kills us? What if we're banned from ever seeing her again? What-

"You're thinking too hard," Hayanari mumbled.

"Huh?" I raised my head. 

"I can tell you're thinking hard about something, so stop it. I never think before I do anything." He crossed his arms.

"That's...not a good thing." I chuckled nervously. "How'd we get into this situation?"

"Dunno, dude." Hayanari looked over. "Do you regret this?"

I paused for a moment. "I don't regret any of it." 

"Good. Me neither." He started playing with (Y/N)'s hair.

"Yeah." I closed my eyes. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Red-Streak-and-Tomoko-747961734  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Parents-748247636


	31. The Figures

"Ooh, are we gonna ride that?" You pointed at the motorcycle excitedly.

"Hell yeah." Hayanari placed a black helmet over your head. "Got this just for you."

"Spent a little over seventeen thous-" He placed a hand over Gaku's mouth.

"Seventeen thousand yen?! You didn't have to do that!" You allowed him to strap it under your neck.

"We wanted to." Dairoku lifted you onto the motorcycle. "Ready?"

"Wait, can all of us fit on it?" you asked nervously.

"Let's find out!" Hayanari cackled. "Rev the engines!"

"Rev, rev." Umeji squeezed the handles. "(Y/N), wrap your arms around Gaku's waist." He looked a bit irritated.

"Okay!" You did so, gasping at the sensation of someone wrapping THEIR arms around you. You turned around to see Hayanari grinning. "Oh, hi!"

"Hey." He laughed quietly. "Look." Gaku was fidgeting nervously and sweating. "Is he okay?"

 _Oh god her chest is pressing against my back oh god oh god what do I do?!_ Gaku screamed internally.

"He'll be okay. Maybe he's afraid I'll fall off?" You held on tighter, which made his squeak. "I'm not gonna fall."

"Okay," he whispered, voice cracking.

"Let's ride!" Umeji shouted. And then you were off.

"Heh, whoah!" You giggled at the wind coming through your helmet's vents. "This is cool!"

"Can't hear you that well!" one of them shouted.

"That's okay!" You closed your eyes with a smile. So that's how dogs feel when you roll down the car window. You hummed quietly to yourself, the scent of cherry blossoms filling your nose.

"You don't know how lovely you are," Hayanari whispered.

"What?" You turned around. 

"Next line of the song, right? _You don't know how lovely you are._ Am I wrong?" He tapped your visor.

"I didn't know you listened to that kind of music," you chuckled. 

"Coldplay is the shit!" Hayanari exclaimed. "Will you sing for me, (Y/N)?"

"Really?" Your eyes widened.

"Really," he nodded.

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/You-Didn-t-Have-to-Do-That-748416949


	32. The Reoccurrence

"Nice eyepatch." Aoi Ryugoku walked past you and nodded.

"Thanks!" You smirked at your friends. "A Student Council member noticed me."

"Eh, they're stuck-up anyways." Umeji suddenly pushed all of you into the girls' bathroom.

"Hey!" You grunted as you hit a wall.

"The fuck?!" Hayanari pushed him right back.

"Bullies are coming." He pressed a finger to his lips.

"So this is a girls' bathroom." Hokuto poked a sink. "There aren't flowers everywhere or whatever, it's exactly the same as ours. Uh, minus the urinals."

"If you wanna know something tmi," Dairoku began, "he always-"

"LALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!" You covered your ears. "Can we leave now?"

"I think it's safe." Gaku motioned for everyone to leave, but not before forming a circle around you as protection.

"They're gone," you sighed. "Wanna go to the incinerator?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Hokuto scooped you up bridal-style. "Let's go, princess."

"Buddy, your princess is in another castle." You tapped his nose.

"That means she doesn't like you," Hayanari whisper-yelled.

"No it doesn't! Do you hate me?" He looked down at you. 

"Why would I hate you? Actually, why would I hate any of you? You saved my life, after all." You jumped to the floor. "Can I walk?"

"I guess." Umeji kept glancing around suspiciously as you headed to the back door.

"You don't have to do that," you giggled.

"Shh, let him do his thing," Dairoku explained in a mock-serious tone.

"Fine." You froze as a familiar face rounded the corner. "Aw, hello no."

"Aw, hell no," Kashiko repeated, lowering her phone. "Why are you here?"

"I attend school here." You crossed your arms. "What's your excuse? Pimp gave you time off?"

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" The boys started howling with laughter and sending you thumbs' up.

"At least I'm not a freak with an eyepatch," she fired back. "Why couldn't the bullet have killed you?"

They stopped laughing.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" Hokuto scowled. "Leave it to us, (Y/N)."

"No, fuck that. I'm staying." You winced as they took out their weapons. "Here we go again."


	33. The Kelso

"Unacceptable!" Miss Kunahito shouted. "I am very disappointed!"

"SHE STARTED IT!" all of you yelled.

"I don't care who started it!" She paced back and forth. "I expected better of you! Especially you, Miss (Y/N)!"

"She said that it's too bad the bullet didn't kill me!" you cried.

"Did not!" Kashiko pointed at you. "She's lying!"

"Is not! We heard her say it!" Umeji's hands balled into fists. 

"Is this true?" Miss Kunahito leaned forward.

"N-no," she stuttered. "I-I would never say such a h-horrible thing!"

"Shh." Gaku held up his hand. "Do you guys hear that spooky message from beyond the grave?"

"Er, no?" You narrowed your eyes. "What is it?"

"It's my ability to give a shit, which just died." He gave her a smug look. "Pastel BITCH!"

"Delinquent scum!"

"Fake tan whore!"

"Goody-two-shoes!"

"Yeah?! Yo mama's so fat, she picks her teeth with the Olsen twi-"

"ENOUGH!" Miss Kunahito exploded, causing all of you to shut up. "ALL OF YOU HAVE DETENTION TOMORROW! DO NOT SPEAK TO EACH OTHER AGAIN!" She sat back down. "Besides you and the delinquents, Miss (L/N)."

"They aren't delinquents," you protested. "They're just my friends now."

"My apologies." She waved you to the door. "Dismissed."

"Ho. Ly. Shit." Hayanari nodded once, and they all lifted you up on their shoulders.

"That was so cool!" Dairoku covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. "I can't believe you busted her lip!"

"And she landed on her plastic ass!" Hokuto howled. "You deserve a medal!"

"Maybe, but she also threatened to rip out my eye." You looked down. "Carrying me all the way to class?"

"Unless you have a problem with that." He grabbed your chin so he could kiss your forehead. "Princess."

"Oh my god," Dairoku groaned. "Cut it out."

"Jealous," you whispered.

"I am not!" He crossed his arms, causing you to fall. "Shit, sorry."

"Ugh," you groaned. "I lost my other eye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/SHE-STARTED-IT-748734271


	34. The Comeback

_Umeji: This blows._

_(Y/N): I know, right?_

_Hokuto: It's not our faults._

_Dairoku: Right?_

_(Y/N): It's mine. I shouldn't have antagonized her._

_Hayanari: You were great out there!_

_(Y/N): I think I broke my hand on her face._

_Hokuto: Wonder if it was all the gold teeth. Botox would've softened the blow._

_Gaku: Oh my god, dude!_

_Dairoku: Isn't gold soft?_

_Hokuto: Get that logic out of my face._

_(Y/N): That's the spirit!_

"Are you passing notes?!" the teacher yelled.

"No," all six of you said.

"Were so," Kashiko whispered.

"You're gonna end up in porno," Hayanari blurted out.

"Hayanari-kun!" You clapped a hand over his mouth. "You can't say those things!"

Ding, ding, ding, ding.

"Thank god," Gaku sighed. All of you left the room. "That was pretty ballsy."

"I take the teacher trying not to laugh as a win," he shrugged.

"Me too." Umeji jumped at his phone's ringtone, which was currently set to _Never Gonna Give You Up_ by Rick Astley. "(Y/N), stop fucking with my settings!" He answered the call. "Hello?" His eyes widened. "Oh, hi."

"What's wrong?" you whispered.

"No, you didn't miss much." His hands started shaking. "R-really? That's great! Ah, see you then. Bye." He hung up and collapsed to the floor. "We're all screwed!"

"Who was that?" Hayanari pulled him to his feet.

"I gotta go." Umeji unbuttoned his jacket, revealing his yellow t-shirt. "All of us gotta go. Except for (Y/N)."

"Hey, why not? And where are we going?" Dairoku chased after him, motioning for the rest of you to follow.

"We gotta re-dye our hair!" he shouted.

"What?! No!" You grabbed his shoulder. "I like it like this!"

"Whatever! We need to RUN!" Umeji yanked out of your grasp.

"Explain to us first!" Hokuto panted. "What in the world is going on? Who called you? Why do we have to dye our hair?"

"That was Osoro!" He opened the front door. "She's coming back to school next week!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Who-Was-That-748868489


	35. The Surprise

"Put the peroxide down!" you demanded. "You're not bleaching your hair again!"

"Did you not hear me?! Osoro is coming back!" Umeji dipped the brush into the bottle. "It has to be done!"

"So you're just going back to your old ways, is that it?" You crossed your arms.

"We have no choice." Gaku was blinking back tears. "I'm sorry."

"After all we've been through, you're going to be sheep again?! Did none of this mean anything to you?!" You knocked the peroxide to the ground, watching it pool on your carpet. 

"Of course it meant something to us!" Hayanari snapped. "But this is who we are!"

"This isn't who you are! I know what you guys are really like! Please don't do this to me, I don't want all of this to be for nothing!" You sniffled, then began to sob. "Please, please don't do this!"

"Dammit." Umeji pulled you into a hug. "You're right. I'm so, so sorry for making you feel like this."

"Don't cry!" Dairoku joined the hug. "It's okay!"

"Shh, shh." Hokuto pulled the rest of them over. "We won't change, don't worry. We were being really fucking stupid. We'll work this out."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gaku babbled. "Don't hate us!"

"You idiot, I could never hate you." You stopped crying and rubbed his cheek. "I could never hate any of you." You turned to the panicking Umeji. "I love you all."

"W-we love you too." Umeji's eyes darted back and forth.

"Are you okay? Umeji, you're scaring-MMPH?!" You stiffened as he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you roughly. The rest of them gasped. He was gentle, yet forceful at the same time. 

Then you came back to your senses.

"Wait." You disconnected from him. "Umeji, what was that?"

"Oh..." He pushed you away. "I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He backed up until he hit the door. "I'm sorry!" He pulled it open and ran downstairs.

"What the?" You touched your lips. "Oh my god."

"Holy shit." Hayanari clenched his fists. "That did not just happen."

"GET HIM!" Gaku shouted, and all of them ran downstairs.

"Eh?" You sat down on your bed. "Uh, wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Another-Unexpected-Kiss-749060333


	36. The Leader

"Ah, hello?" You peered around the incinerator. "Are you Osoro?" you asked the girl leaning against the wall.

"Yes. You must be (Y/N)." Osoro crossed her arms. "I was told to let you know my followers do not wish to speak to you."

"Followers?! They're people! They aren't just some sheep for you!" You crossed your arms right back. 

"Hmm, people don't usually talk back to me. You got balls." She tilted her head. "What are you wearing?"

"Umeji's jacket." Dairoku was right, it did smell like Old Spice.

Wow, that was back in Chapter 9.

"You really are close." Osoro ran a hand through her messy hair. "How did you do it?"

"Hmm? Do what?" You tilted your head.

"Make them all soft again." She got in your face. "What did you do?"

"I-I was myself!" You stepped back until you hit a bush. "I came to them to be friends!"

"Because the counselor made you," Osoro pointed out.

"It was never just a job for me," you scowled. "Everyone thinks that, but I truly care for those boys. They're my best friends, and I love them all."

"Love," she whispered. "They love you too."

"Good!" you beamed. "I-"

"Not. In. A. Friend. Way." Osoro poked you in the chest with each word. "Do you understand?"

"That's crazy! You're not saying every single one of them likes me, are you?" Your hopeful smile slid off. "Are you? It's only Umeji, right?"

"Hmph." She snickered quietly. "Take care of them."

"You aren't mad that I stole them from you in a way?" You backed out of the bush.

"No, you didn't steal them from me." Osoro looked embarrassed. "If you want another friend, I suppose I could-"

"Yes!" You threw your arms around her. "I'd like that a lot, Osoro-chan!"

"Get off," she hissed. "They're hiding in the plaza. Don't tell them I told you or anything."

"They'll figure it out. Thank you so much, Osoro-chan!" With that, you ran back into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Are-You-Osoro-749060726


	37. The Discussion

"Hi!" You approached the Rainbow Six. "Have you seen my friends?"

"No, sorry." Yuna looked to the other side of the fountain. "Maybe the guys have?"

"Maybe. Hey, boys! Have you seen my friends?" 

"Nope."

"I have!" someone shouted.

"Oh! Hi, Taro! Where?" You knelt down in front of him.

"Behind that tree right there." Taro pointed to it. "They aren't very good hiders."

"Wow, really?" You rolled your eyes at them as they tried to flatten themselves against the trunk. 

"Maybe you should leave them be," he suggested. "I heard what happened. The one who killed Ayano is getting shunned and picked on."

"Dammit," you hissed. "Why did any of this have to happen?"

"I'm sorry." Taro set his book down. "This is my fault, isn't it?"

"How many times...it's Ayano's fault, not yours! I will NEVER blame you for this." You pointed to your eyepatch. "It's not that bad."

"Is it...gone?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," you sighed. "Everyone said it was a miracle that I survived. Hell, nobody knows how I did it, including me."

"Your friends are amazing." Taro grinned at you. "Not many people would stand up to someone like that without being scared."

"They were scared. Scared that I would die. But of Ayano? Nah, they just wanted to kick her ass." You cracked your knuckles. "They really are great."

"I'm sure. By the way, do you know why they're hiding from you?" He tilted his head.

"I have an idea. See, something happened yesterday." A faint blush rose on your cheeks. "One of them kissed me and ran off. It was out of the blue!"

"Wow, you have game." Taro snickered at your angry face. "I'm joking. You have no idea why he did that?"

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot!" You glanced over at the tree. "But things are going to change, so I'm scared. What do I do?"

"There's only one thing. Talk to them." He grinned at Amai waving in the distance. "Good luck."

"Thanks." You took a deep breath and stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/They-Aren-t-Very-Good-Hiders-749232425


	38. The Confessions

"I see you," you giggled. "Come on out."

"Aw..." Gaku came over first, nervously playing with his hair. "We can never hide from you."

"For the record, we knew we couldn't," Dairoku chimed in. "We tried."

"Not hard enough." You pulled the rest of them out. "Why were you avoiding me?"

"What happened yesterday," Hayanari mumbled. 

"I'm not mad or anything, you know." Their shocked faces said that indeed, they didn't know. You booped each of their noses. "Just glad you're okay. Oh, and your hair hasn't changed."

"We were being dumb." Gaku rubbed his arm and winced.

"You okay?" You rolled up his sleeve. "Where did you get that bruise?!"

"I'm getting shit for what I did to Ayano," he grunted. "I don't get it, she deserved it. Why am I being pushed around?"

"Yeah, why? You're my hero." You rolled his sleeve back down.

"I guess people can just be stupid sometimes." Hokuto rubbed your back. "Did we worry you?"

"A little. Osoro wants all of us to be friends, though!" you beamed.

"Her of all people wants to be friends with you?" Umeji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anything is possible with you around."

"I doubt that." Your expression hardened. "Anyways, I came here for a reason."

"I'm sorry for yesterday." He covered his face in an attempt to cover his massive blush. "I'd take it back if I could. I-it wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

"It was." You smiled shyly. "I didn't hate it."

"Fuck!" Umeji spat. "How could I do such a thing without your permission?! Wait, you what?" He opened his eyes.

"I didn't hate it." You twisted a lock of your hair. "It wasn't bad. Do you like me, Umeji-kun?"

"Maybe." He took in a deep breath. "But so do they."

"Osoro wasn't just kidding?" Your eyes widened as all of them stepped forward. "All of you like me?"

"A lot." Hokuto nodded to them. 

"Guys?" The whole courtyard was staring at this point.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH US, (Y/N)?" they shouted.

"Ah!" You jumped, then slowly opened your mouth. "I..."


	39. The Harem

"...will!" You hugged them all as the nearby students applauded. "I love you, and you, and you, and you, and you!"

"Platonically?" Hayanari wheezed.

"No, all of you!" You froze as Gaku grasped you by the shoulders firmly and kissed you. 

"Dude, fucking share!" Dairoku pushed him out of the way and took his place.

"Whore!" someone screamed.

All of you turned your heads to see Musume.

"Bitch." Umeji pulled out his baseball bat and chucked it. It hit her in the head, knocking her out immediately. "Where were we?"

"I believe here." Hokuto knelt down to your height. "Is this okay? You sure this doesn't feel wrong? You're not doing this out of pity?"

"Yes, yes, and no." You wrapped your arms around his neck. "Go ahead."

"Heh." He went slow and gentle at first, his lips barely brushing yours. As the kiss deepened, he cupped your face and played with your hair. He chuckled slightly when you played with his earring.

"Are you done yet?" Hayanari crossed his arms. "I'm the only one who hasn't had a turn!"

"Mmm, fine." Hokuto gave you one last peck. "Give him what he wants, princess."

"Sure." His kiss was a lot rougher, so rough you fell backwards. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I've never done this before." He helped you up. "Do-over?"

"Sure," you agreed.

"Isn't that cute?!" Amai squealed.

"Uh, I guess." Taro scratched his head. "I'm not sure what just happened, but yeah." He glared at everyone who took photos. "Don't use those for something bad."

"Sorry." A girl named Maddie put her phone away.

"I can't believe this." You closed your eyes. "This is the best day of my life." You opened them. "Never thought my first boyfriend would be more than one person."

"Package deal," Gaku shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

"Oh, I'll take it." You giggled as he kissed all over your face. "Calm down!"

"Why should he? The girl of our dreams returns our feelings!" Hokuto scooped you up. "Let's get on Umeji's bike and blow this popsicle stand."

"REBELLLLLLL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/It-Hit-Her-In-The-Head-749514925  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Youtube-Channel-749540264


	40. The...End?

"Kuu Dere," Mr. Shuyona read. "Midori Gurin."

"YESSSSSS!" Midori held up her diploma.

"Kokona Haruka. Shin Higaku. Furredo Jonzu. Kuroko Kamenaga. Umeji Kizuguchi."

"GO, UMEJI!" you cheered.

"Budo Masuta," he continued. "Saki Miyu. Kashiko Murasaki. Musume Ronshaku."

Hayanari stood on his chair and cupped his hands around his mouth. "BOO!" 

"Dude!" You shoved him back down.

Mr. Shuyona rolled his eyes. "Oka Ruto. Megami Seikou. Osoro Shidesu. Riku Soma. Sora Sosuke. Akane Toriyasu. Mai Waifu. And Taro Yamada." He wiped his forehead. "Wow."

"SO PROUD!" you shouted.

Miss Kunahito herself approached Umeji and Osoro. "I'm proud as well." She took the microphone. "(Y/N) (L/N) has achieved the impossible and made six new friends. She has also saved my job and took away my guilt, and I shall forever be grateful. I wish good luck to you two, and I really am proud." She shook their hands.

"Thank you." Umeji smiled shyly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay." He held up his diploma. "LET'S DO THIS!"

"Ahem." Mr. Shuyona set his paper down. "Congratulations, Akademi High Class of 2019! You have graduated!" The room erupted into applause and screaming.

"Guys!" A figure darted out of the crowd and sprinted over.

"Umeji!" You opened your arms wide. "Come here!"

Umeji ran faster, nearly tackling you in the process. "Thank you for coming!" He kissed you.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." You glanced at the others. "Well?"

"Well what?" Hayanari tilted his head.

"You're all dating me, so does that mean you guys are dating each other?" You smirked a bit. "Kiss him."

"I never really thought about it like that..." He bit his lip. "I guess that's true."

"Seriously? I've thought about it before." Dairoku just shrugged. "Well, I suppose I have no choice." He grabbed Gaku by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Gaku shrieked. "Are you cra-" He was cut off by Dairoku smashing their lips together.

"Yessssss!" You started fangirling. "Yes yes yes yes!"

"Fuck it!" Umeji dipped Hayanari and kissed him eagerly.

"Dammit." Hokuto crossed his arms. "Now I feel left out."

"I'm still here, you goof." You pecked his cheek. "Adequate?"

"For now," he grumbled. Confetti rained down upon the six of you. 

"Whoah, should I come back later?" Taro chuckled.

"Uh, no!" Umeji broke away from Hayanari and fixed his hair. "It's fine!"

"Right. Anyways, I had a lot of fun being friends with you guys. Especially (Y/N)." He patted your head.

"You can do better than that! Hug me, you bowlcut-wearing fuckboy." You ignored his glare, which quickly turned to amusement.

"That's not nice!" Taro burst into a fit of giggles. "But it was good!"

"Happy to please." You gazed at Gaku and Dairoku uneasily. "You can stop now."

"Yeah, please do," a snobbish voice that was like a cheese grater to your ears gagged. Yep, Musume. "Fags."

"Don't you have anything better to do other than pick on us?" you snapped. "We can knock you out again if you want."

"How dare you!" She stomped her foot.

"Musume." Kashiko appeared behind her. "It's not worth it, let's go."

"But-"

"Let's go." She started pushing her in the opposite direction, then mouthed two words that shocked all of you.

"I'm sorry."

"That did not just happen." Taro blinked a couple times. "Anyways, good luck!" He linked arms with Amai and exited the gym.

"God, I'm gonna miss him." You sniffled a bit. "I have his number, but still."

"Not the same." Umeji suddenly pulled on his gown. "Hang on." He pulled until he tore off the second button. 

"What are you doing?" You gasped, allowing him to place it in your hands. "You mean it? You really do love me?"

"I don't lie. Much." He smiled brightly. "Hey, at least I'm not going to college and leaving you guys behind. Don't worry, I will someday." He waved at Osoro in the distance.

"Glad to hear it." Hayanari suddenly facepalmed. "(Y/N), are your parents going to pick you up?"

"Yeah, don't worry." You glanced at the doors. "Any minute now, actually."

"Hey, we never got to properly meet them. Could you tell us stuff?" Hokuto watched you in fascination.

"Sure! Their names are Tomoko and Josuke." You looked down at your phone. "They're here!"

"Wait, THE Josuke?! Leader of the delinquents in '89?!" Hayanari grabbed your sleeve.

"Yeah, my mom reformed them! And hey, maybe the tradition will live on! Our children might do the same!" You skipped off. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Gaku waved. "Wait a second..." They all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Our WHAT?!"

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Our-WHAT-749896094


End file.
